


Hard as Diamonds

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Series: Diamonds [1]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Object Insertion, PTSD, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason behind Petz's hatred of men.</p><p>Part 1 of the Diamonds series, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard as Diamonds

Petz sat in a dark corner of the room, staring out the window into the blackness of space. She was clutching a thin dressing robe around herself, covering as much of her naked body as she could. Her mind flitted from one memory to another, causing her to shake. They overwhelmed her senses and she lost herself in the past.

 _She knocked on the door, a smug smile crossing her lips. He had chosen her, the eldest, out of all of her sisters. She alone would belong to the prince. She imagined his hands running through her hair and his soft lips on hers. The door opened and he stood before her, clad in shining white. With a graceful bow he ushered her into his chamber. She felt like all her dreams had come true. ___

Petz shuddered and tried to break free of the memory before it could go any further. It was bad enough to live through it once, but to repeat it over and over in her mind was torture beyond belief. The memory pulled at her, and she was powerless to resist it.

 _He led her to the giant four-post bed in the center of the room. She gasped softly as he removed her clothes, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips on hers, but nothing came. Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw that the prince had removed his own clothing and knelt by the side of the bed, pulling a small box from beneath it. He reached into the box and drew something out, but she could not see what it was. Turning, he walked towards her again and she saw that he was smiling - a cold, cruel smile that didn’t reach his eyes. She felt the smallest pang of apprehension as he reached for her hand, but his gaze was mesmerizing. He drew her closer, nearly to his chest, and she heard a sharp metallic snap as pain shot through her right wrist. He had cuffed her to the bed. She looked up at him, eyes wide, and he laughed softly. He drew his other hand from behind his back, revealing a short, thick metal rod. She struggled to free herself, confusion giving way to fear as he moved behind her. His free arm wrapped around her waist, throwing her off balance. She felt him run the cold metal down her spine, making her shiver. He shifted his grip around her waist, holding her tighter, and moved the rod between her legs. She cried out as it entered her, and he laughed again. The rod felt huge and foreign inside of her, and she felt tears of pain and humiliation running down her face. The prince was not finished. She felt his hot breath against her ear and his hard body pressed against hers. “Serenity,” he whispered, and rammed himself inside of her. She screamed in anguish as the pain overwhelmed her, and fainted. When she awoke she was alone and naked on the bed. The prince was gone. She struggled to stand, searching the floor for her clothes. They were nowhere to be found. Staggering to the door, she dragged herself down the long hallway to her room. She cried herself to sleep, exhausted from her ordeal. When she awoke she found her clothes neatly folded at the foot of her bed. A note pinned to them read, “I look forward to seeing you again.” The script was formal, with no hint of emotion, and there was no signature. None was needed. ___

Petz was startled out of the memory when she felt teardrops hit her hand. She had thought she was incapable of crying anymore. From that night on she had lived in constant dread of being summoned to the prince’s chambers. He was unpredictable, using her differently every time. By the end of a few months Petz knew that every shred of her innocence had been destroyed. The prince had found tortures she had not even known existed, twisting and contorting her to fit his will. Sometimes he would stop in the middle of abusing her and caress her body like it was his most precious possession. Once he cried, holding her tightly as though afraid she might disappear. The only word he ever spoke was “Serenity”.

She began to flinch when anyone touched her, but struggled to hide her newfound aversion from those around her. She proclaimed a deep-seated hatred for all men, which satisfied her sisters, as it meant less competition for them. She trusted no one for fear that they would discover her degradation. The prince became her only constant contact. She had learned to spend nights in his chamber; it was simpler than working her way back to her own room and praying that no one saw. The prince always left when he was done with her, though she never knew where he went or why. Once he was gone she was safe, but she rarely slept. The physical pain and the memories of all the past tortures kept her awake. If she did finally fall asleep nightmares overwhelmed her, and she awoke screaming and sobbing.

A loud rap on the door startled her out of her trance and she leapt to her feet, clutching the robe tighter around herself. Her first panicked thought was that the prince had returned, but she discarded it immediately. This was, after all, the prince’s own room - there would be no need for him to knock. She brushed the tears from her cheeks, hoping that she looked calm and collected, and walked warily to the door. It swung open to reveal Saphir, looking spotless as always in his blue jacket. She inhaled sharply: Saphir was the last person she wanted to see when she was half naked in the prince’s chambers. She’d been drawn to him ever since they’d met, and had at one time hoped he might return her feelings. Now he was staring at her with a mixture of confusion and displeasure. “Excuse me. I was looking for my brother.”

Petz met his eyes, trying hard not to blush. “He left earlier. I don’t know where he is now.”

Saphir nodded curtly, his eyes lingering on Petz’s scant attire. “My apologies for interrupting your rest. I will continue my search for him elsewhere.”

Petz nodded awkwardly and turned away, beginning to close the door. A firm hand on her arm stopped her and she gasped, stiffening. Saphir drew her back toward him, staring at her wrist. The scars from the prince’s cuffs were plainly visible. He had used the cuffs on her just hours before, and the marks from the chafing still stood out red against her pale skin. Saphir’s glance darted up to meet hers, and she could not help flushing crimson as she saw the pity in his eyes. He reached forward, tracing the line of a tear down her cheek. “Did he…Did my brother – “

Petz jerked her arm free, staring at him defiantly. “It’s nothing. I can take care of myself.”

She yanked the door closed and leaned against it, waiting to hear him leave. For the longest time she heard nothing, then the sound of footsteps slowly receded down the hall. Petz stood motionless against the door until morning.

The next night she awaited her summons from the prince, but none came. The night after that was silent as well. A week passed without a word, and Petz became more and more anxious. She hated not knowing when he would call her. Unable to sleep, she became restless and irritable. Her sisters avoided her and gossiped about her in private, guessing the reasons for her sudden ill humor. On the eighth night with no word, Petz began pacing the halls uncontrollably. Turning a corner, she found herself face to face with Saphir. She took a step back, startled. “I’m sorry. Please excuse me.”

He nodded politely at her, and she continued on past him, but the sound of his voice made her stop dead in her tracks. “He won’t call for you.”

Petz spun to face him, eyes wide. “How can you be sure?”

Saphir met her gaze calmly. “Trust me.”

Petz turned away, fists clenched She wanted desperately to believe him, but the memory of the prince clutching her to his chest made her doubt that she would ever be free. She heard the rustle of cloth as Saphir came up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she went rigid, reacting instinctively to being touched. Her mind raced with memories of torture, of that first night when her innocence had been so roughly torn from her body, of screaming and pleading for mercy. She waited for the feel of a hand between her legs or on her breasts. Instead, Saphir gently turned her to face him, and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. “I promise you. My brother will never hurt you again.”

He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then spun and strode down the hallway and out of sight before Petz had a chance to realize what had happened. Her mind told her not to trust him – how could he possibly have stopped his brother from coming near her? And why would he do such a thing? What was in it for him? She felt confused and uncertain. But that night, for the first time in months, she slept deeply, without dreams. Regardless of what her mind told her, her body knew that she was safe. Saphir had promised.


End file.
